


baby i’ll never leave (if you keep holding me this way)

by iheartloofas, juvenna_reverie



Series: Week Three of Quarantine [4]
Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sold to One Direction, enemies no lovers but still homoerotic, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloofas/pseuds/iheartloofas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenna_reverie/pseuds/juvenna_reverie
Series: Week Three of Quarantine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824034





	baby i’ll never leave (if you keep holding me this way)

“Jimmy!” Jay Gatsby’s mom, Lily, shook him awake. “Get up!” she slurred. 

“Wh--what’s going on? Mom?”

“I sold you to pay for my alcohol money,” she explained, dragging him out of bed. “Hurry up and make yourself presentable. Your new owners are here.”

“Wh--you can’t do that!”

“You’re twenty-four and you don’t pay rent. I can do whatever I want.” 

Jay stumbled down the stairs and flung open the front door. “What? Who are you?”

“Hi! We’re One Direction!” the five men said in unison.

If Jay had been thinking properly, he would have realized how to get out of this. He was an adult, after all. He could have said no when One Direction showed up at his door. No one forced him into the van. It was probably illegal, but no one really coerced him. 

So why had he done it?

If he was being honest, there was something compelling him to do it. Not the men surrounding him in the van, briefly introducing themselves before chatting amongst themselves as though he wasn’t there. And certainly not his alcoholic mom. It was as though a thread had snagged a thread in a blanket or a tapestry or a cheap shirt, and he was being pulled along. 

But what was on the other end?

Maybe he’d find out soon, he thought, as the van stopped outside a nondescript townhome. Something--someone--moved in one of the upper windows.

“Third door on the right once you’re in, mate,” said one of the band members--Liam? Niall? He couldn’t tell them apart. 

“Right.” He headed up the rickety narrow stairs-- was everywhere in Manchester this shitty?-- before going inside. 

No sooner had he shut the door than everyone turned to Harry. “He doesn’t know,” he said. “Not yet.”

“And how long d’you reckon it’ll take him to find out?” Zayn asked, Louis nodding in agreement. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see, lads,” Liam said, staring up at the townhome. “We’ll just have to wait and see.”

Jay stormed into the room, slamming the door before realizing he had nothing with him-- no clothes, no phone, nothing. He could probably borrow one, unless that was against the rules of whatever this was. He scanned the room, or tried to, at least, until he noticed the first camera in the corner of the room. 

What the fuck?

“It’s called Big Brother,” said a male voice from behind him. 

He turned. This man couldn’t be much older than him, although he clearly didn’t even pretend to be ashamed of the way he looked--disheveled. Messy hair, the top button of his shirt casually undone, revealing a tanned chest beneath. And there was that strange tug again.

“Excuse me?”

“That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?”

“Bold assumption of you to make.” Jay made a show of looking him up and down, trying to let the disdain show on his face. The other man simply smirked. 

“The name’s Han.”

“Pleasure.” Jay wasn’t about to let Han know exactly how he had ended up here. “I’’m Gatsby. Jay Gatsby.”

“You’re weird, is what you are. Better tone down the rich pretty boy act before the cameras start rolling.” 

He was too thrown by the second part of Han’s comment to even process the first. “Cameras?”

Han rolled his eyes. “It’s a reality TV show. You, me, whoever else shows up, we live in the house for however long it takes to--”

“To do what?”

“Will you shut up and let me finish? Until the producers decide the show isn’t getting any more interesting.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, if you had been paying attention in your fun little van ride here instead of giving yourself a nice manicure or whatever it is you rich kids do, you would have noticed the boyband in there with you.”

“One Direction?”

“Kinda short? Floppy hair? Awful sense of style? Sound like them?”

“And what do we need to do with them?”

“Well someone needs to make the producers happy. And there’s only one way for that to happen.”

“What’s that?”

“Jesus, is there any brain behind those eyes of yours? Someone has to get one of them to fall in love with one of us.”

“So what do we…”

“We are not doing anything.” Han moved in closer, glancing between Jay’s confused eyes and his slightly gaping mouth. “There is no we,” he said, quietly but not weakly. He turned to leave, but not before stopping to peer over his shoulder at Jay. “You’re nothing but a competitor. So stay out of my way.”

One Direction watched the feed from Camera D in silence until Han Solo left Jay Gatsby’s room. Zayn switched the feed off, and an exasperated sigh erupted from everyone.

“They’ve got no bloody idea.”

“Well of course they bloody don’t, the show’s not called One Direction Pulls Star-Crossed Lovers Together now, innit?”

“D’you reckon they’ll figure it out?”

“That’s our jobs, innit lads?”


End file.
